A Different Fight Nite
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: I was watching the episode the other night. Luke seeing how excited Andy was at the mere thought of him possibly participating in Fight Nite gave me an idea. What if Sam had? Possibly just a one shot.


_************M Rated***********_

The day's bust had gone pretty well. They were eventually able to get all the bullets off the street after Belljack realized his little brother had been caught. Sam hated that Andy couldn't be more involved in the bust but she had been late for the briefing and he couldn't show favoritism. The station was abuzz over Fight Nite. Everyone was going. He knew McNally would be there because Nash was fighting. The man side of him wanted to tell her that he was fighting but he was not the kind of guy to brag like that.

No one outside of Boyko, Oliver, and a few of the brass knew that he was. He had been doing all of his training at a gym near his house and he was excited about tonight. He'd kept up with the guy from 27 that he was fighting and it was going to be a good match. Unlike some of the other coppers he was doing it for the charity not for the attention.

He hated disappearing on Jerry and Epstein while they were trying to get the rest of the Intel on the bullets but he had to get to the fight. He snuck in a side door and went to the locker room where he found Oliver pacing.

Ollie just knew Sam was going to be late. When he walked in he threw up his hands. "Jesus brother! Cutting it a little close don't you think?"

Sam shrugged. "Sorry. We were still wrapping things up with Belljack. I'm here now." Sam grabbed his bag and went into a stall to change.

Oliver was helping him with taping his hands. "Does she know?"

Sam tried to pretend he didn't know what Oliver was talking about. "Sarah? Yeah. She knows and of course isn't thrilled."

Oliver smacked him in the head. "Yeah. Sarah. Jackass I mean McNally but you knew that."

Sam smirked and shook his head. "Nope."

Oliver chuckled. "So you're just going to surprise her?"

Sam shook his head. "Ollie, you do know this has _nothing_ to do with her?"

Shaw nodded and smiled. "But wouldn't it be nice if it got her attention?" Sam shrugged again. "That's right. I forget who I'm talking to." He nodded towards the ring. "She's here."

Sam shrugged. "Of course she is. Nash _is_ fighting next."

Oliver sighed and shook his head. "Yeah. Ok."

After they got Sam suited up they went to the doorway to watch Nash's fight. He could see her on the far side of the ring jumping up and down cheering Traci on. Sam felt like an idiot when a small bit of hope sprung up that she would do the same for him. All hope was doused when Callaghan walked up to her and she smiled. He had been watching them dance around each other for weeks. He was fairly certain that they had even been out on a date.

Oliver led him back into the locker room. "Sammy, get your head in this. I know what you're thinking and stop. Win this fight then you win the girl."

Sam smirked. "Nice pep talk." Sam took a few steps away and warmed himself up.

Andy was having a blast cheering Traci on. At first she was getting her ass handed to her. Then after a break in rounds something snapped in her and she beat the ringer from 17. They were all standing around the ring celebrating with Traci. Luke joined them. She really liked him but there was something missing. She's gone out on a date with him and it was fun but there wasn't a spark like she had hoped.

Luke loved seeing Andy smile. "Hey. You look happy."

She nodded. "Traci kicked her ass, of course I am."

Luke nodded. Tonight was going to be a hard night to get her attention. "I hear they're keeping the Penny open late."

She nodded. "Yep." She was very distracted by the other rookies cheering Traci on.

It was Sam's turn. He slowly made his way out to the announcer saying his name as the crowd erupted. He was watching her. She froze at his name and turned around. Oliver followed him out and held open the ropes.

Luke knew he had lost Andy at the exact moment Swarek's name was announced. Her head snapped around and a huge smile crossed her lips. The other rookies gathered around the ring and joined in with the cheering.

Andy couldn't believe her ears when his name announced as the next fighter. _Holy crap! A shirtless sweaty Sam Swarek, boxing? Not much could be hotter, unless he wins the fight. _Callaghan was no longer in her sights. She tried to contain her excitement as much as possible and she watched every single move he made. He was evenly matched and they exchanged some pretty good blows.

Once Sam stepped into the ring everything else was shut off. He kept his focus and he _was_ going to win this fight and he did. He finally knocked the guy out but not without his own injuries. Like Nash he was sporting his own busted lip and eye. Everything seemed insane when it was over. He saw her, smiling seductively at him. He was already flying high on the adrenaline and _that _look just did it for him. He smiled and nodded at her.

Oliver led him back to the locker room so he could get fixed up and changed. The whole department was waiting on him when he finally came out. Drinks and handshakes were passed around but all Sam could care about were those beautiful brown eyes and the sexy pouty lips that belonged to Andy McNally. Oliver knew Sam was looking around for her so he helped scan the crowd. He spotted her near the bar with Diaz and Peck.

He leaned over and discreetly said. "Bar." Sam swept his eyes in that direction and nodded.

Andy saw him look at her briefly. Drinks were free at Fight Nite but she would've bought Sam one anyway. He had a beer in his hand but he really needed a scotch. She didn't see a problem with taking him one; after all, he _is_ her training officer and partner.

She grabbed the tumblers of amber liquid and her beer and made her way through the crowd. Stopping in front of him she handed him the scotch. "Great job sir."

Sam nodded as he took the glass. "Thanks McNally." He smiled as he took a drink. Wincing as the alcohol burned his busted lip. She was still looking at him seductively. There was a brief moment where no one was paying attention. Sam stared into her eyes, hoping she would understand. "Going to the Penny later?"

She nodded. "Planned on it. You?"

He nodded as well. "Planned on it." He knew things would be a little more private there.

Andy clinked her bottle against his and said. "See you later." Sam nodded as she turned slowly and walked away. He had never been more ready to go to the Penny than he was right then. An hour and a half later the fights were over and everyone was piled into the Penny.

Sam looked around for her and found her at her typical place with the rookies. He took his place at the bar with Shaw and Barber. Drinks were flowing and he would have to pace himself because he would _not_ be drunk if he got a chance to spend time with her.

An hour or so later the rookies made their way to the bar to buy drinks for Sam and Traci. There were so many people around that when they walked up she got smashed between him and Traci.

He breathed in her scent when she walked up. _Damn she smells so good and she's so beautiful. _ He looked around to see if anyone was paying attention and slid his hand across her hip to rest on her lower back. He felt her tense and saw the goose bumps pop up on her arms. He smiled, knowing that he wasn't wrong about her looks earlier.

The feeling of his hand on her drove her insane. All she wanted to do was take him home and kiss every beaten and bruised inch of him. Her constant desire to always want to kiss him was tenfold now that his lip was busted. It was sexy. She knew she couldn't heal it but she just wanted to distract him from the pain.

He ran his hand up her back a little. She reached over and squeezed his thigh. He motioned for Liam to bring his tab. Oliver caught this. "Hey brother! You leaving us already?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah. I think I'm going to head home and take a hot shower. Thanks for backing me up tonight."

Ollie shrugged it off. "Always buddy. Always."

Sam patted him on the back. "See you." He said good night to everyone else and walked outside. He waited until he climbed in his truck before he tried to text her. He was trying to figure out what to say when his phone beeped.

She missed his hand on her back. Andy asked Liam for her tab as well. After she paid she headed towards the back exit. Pulling out her phone she sent. _Are you still here?_

Sam smiled and replied. _Need a ride?_

She walked out the back door and found his truck. When he saw her coming, he pulled up to meet her. She climbed in his truck and they drove away. Sam watched for nervous signs but saw she was perfectly calm. He reached over and took her hand. "Your place or mine?"

Andy giggled at the question. "Yours."

He nodded. He knew it was because she could run from there and not her own place. He could hope for the best. They pulled up at his house 10 minutes later. He led her inside. "Beer?"

She nodded. "Sure." She sat down on his sofa. He came back in a few seconds later with two beers and sat down beside her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He knew this question would come up. He shrugged. "It's no big deal."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "_Yes_ it is. I'm your partner right?" He nodded. "Then why?"

He turned towards her. "You really have to ask me that? In the time that you've known me, you're surprised?"

Now that she thought about it, she really shouldn't be. She sighed. "Not really." A smile crossed her lips. "I have to say that I was shocked when they called your name."

He chuckled. "Yeah. I saw." He covered his slip of admittance with taking a sip of his beer.

Andy's head snapped towards him. "You saw?" She almost missed his slight nodded. "You were watching me?"

He sat his beer down. "Yes and I was watching Nash too. She's really good."

Andy sat her beer down next to his and moved closer. She ran her thumb across his bruised lip and whispered. "Does it hurt Sammy?" He shook his head and closed his eyes briefly at her touch. She leaned in and kissed him softly. Running her thumb above his right eyebrow where it was busted and whispered again. "And here?" He shook his head again. She reached up and kissed the spot. He slid his hand around the back of her neck and sighed at her intimate touch.

He pulled her in for a kiss, deep and gentle. He didn't care how much it hurt his lip he wouldn't miss this chance. He growled her name breathlessly as they pulled apart. _"Andy." _

She moved over to straddle his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sam?"

He kissed her neck and collar bones. "Me too." He ran his hands up under her shirt to pull it over her head. Her skin was so soft and warm.

He felt her tremble at his touch. "_Oh! Sam!" _She moaned into his ear as she nibbled. He hissed and pulled her closer.

She pulled his shirt off as he unclasped her bra. "_Oh God! Andy!_" He took one of her breasts gently in his hand and softly sucked on her erect nipple.

Andy felt dizzy. Sam's hands and mouth were doing things to her that no one else _ever_ had. He took his time gently squeezing, sucking, and licking her beautiful breasts. She could barely breathe by the time he stood up with her still wrapped around him and walked back to his room.

She let her feet slide to the floor but he still held her close never losing eye contact with him as he slid her jeans off. He would save her panties for last, no rushing with this beautiful creature. Andy reached down and unbuckled his belt. She kissed and nibbled on his neck as she slid his jeans off. When they hit the floor she gently ran her hand across his throbbing erection and Sam leaned into her gasping.

Sam couldn't take it much longer. He moved them over to the bed and pulled her down with him. He hovered over her as they kissed, pressing himself against her. He had her moaning and thrusting herself against him.

He slowly kissed his way down, paying more attention to her breasts, leaving light kisses across her stomach, and he slowly slid her panties off as he kissed his way down her legs. He slid his boxers off and began kissing his way back up. Her legs were open and waiting for him. He nuzzled and kissed her thighs, listening to her moaning and sighing. _"Sam! Please!"_

His tongue darted out and flicked across her swollen button. She gasped and arched against him. He wrapped his hands around the underside of her and held her. He slowly flicked his tongue again and then roughly buried it inside her sucking as he exited. It wasn't long before she was begging him, whimpering his name. "_Sam! Oh! Sam! Please!"_

He moved back and slid a finger inside her. _God she's so wet. _He was beyond lust now. He growled out. "_Please what McNally?" _She reached for him and he pulled away. _"Please what McNally?'_

She arched towards him as he slid his finger slowly inside her again. She gripped the sheets. "_Please Sam! I need you inside me!" _She whimpered.

He knew she was right on the edge. He leaned in and flicked his tongue quickly as he slid his finger slowly in and out of her. It only took seconds for her to arch her back and shake against him. He kissed his way up and she pulled him to her, twining her fingers in his hair as she crushed her lips to his. He took the distraction to bury himself deep inside her. She screamed out as he entered her, wrapping herself around him as he thrust hard in and out of her. _"Oh God! Andy! You feel so good!"_

Sam couldn't hold back any longer, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck as they came together. He laid on top of her for a few minutes, basking in the amazing feelings. He rolled onto his side and pulled her close to him, kissing her temple. Andy wrapped herself around him and kissed his chest.

She sighed. "Sam, that was..."

She felt the low rumble as he chuckled. Kissing the top her head he whispered. "Yeah. It was."

They fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. Sam had prepared himself for waking up to her being gone. The next morning when he woke up he was surprised to find her curled up next to him. She was smiling up at him. "Hey."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Hey."

She rolled over on top of him. "Last night was amazing." She kissed him.

He nodded. "Yes. Yes it was." He ran his fingers through her hair. He could see there was more. He caressed her cheek. "Talk to me."

She hated that he could read her better than anyone. "What's going to happen now?"

He chuckled. "You just jump right in there don't you?" She nodded. "Fair enough. What do you want to happen?"

She shook her head. "I asked you first."

He smirked. "What? Are you 12 now? " She nudged him and scowled. "Fine, I'm pretty sure you know how I feel about you." She gave him the pleading McNally look. "You want me to say it?" She nodded. He sighed thinking _it's a small price to pay. _"I want you in _every_ single way possible; by my side on the street, by my side off the street." Her heart thudded at his honesty. She stared at him speechless. Sam had to chuckle. "Too much too soon?"

She shook her head. "I...I... just didn't expect..."

He brushed her hair back. "Me to be so honest?" She nodded. "Yeah. Me either but you kind of do that to me."

She smiled sweetly. "Sam, I want it too. But..."

Sam's smile faltered at the _but_. "But _what_ McNally? You worried about the job?"

She nodded. "I'm worried about _your_ job. I know this isn't supposed to happen and you could get in trouble."

He kissed her. "You could too." She shrugged. "McNally, you have the most to lose career wise. I don't want to hide this but I don't want to lose you as my partner either."

Andy kissed his chest. "Sam, do we have to tell anyone? Can't we just ride it out until I get cut lose and then we don't have to worry about anything?"

He sighed. The idea sounded great to him but if they got caught it would be a lot worse. "We can't hide Andy. It'll be a lot worse if we get caught." She looked nervous. "Ok." He took a deep breath. "We give it some time a week or something and see."

Andy searched Sam's eyes and could see the hurt and frustration. "No." She shook her head. "No. I don't want to hide either. I know they'll split us up but it would be worth it to be with you."

Sam's dimples made a show at her words. "Really? This is what you really want?" She nodded and he rolled them over, kissing her passionately. He never thought that Fight Nite would end with _this _woman, the one he found himself risking everything for, in his arms _and _in his life.


End file.
